


Miss You Like Crazy

by AWitchWrites



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex on Furniture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWitchWrites/pseuds/AWitchWrites
Summary: After almost two weeks apart, Aaron and Spencer realise just how much they miss each other and just how much their budding relationship means to them.





	Miss You Like Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Rounds of Kink prompt: any/any/long time no see - sex on, against, or under furniture. And set sometime early Season 4   
It's been a hot minute since I've written smut lmao so this is probably Rusty and not as good as I would have liked it to be but it was fun to write, hopefully it's at least semi-decent lol, let me know what you think! (also unbetaed & I'm hoping this isn't late)

The lights were on in Spencer’s apartment, a faint yellow glow behind the pulled curtains. Aaron sighed in relief as he pulled into the parking lot of the apartment building, finding the closest space he could. As soon as the car was in park and the engine shut off, Aaron leant back and closed his eyes for a moment, taking just a moment to relish the relief of finally being able to relax and spend some time with Spencer without the artificial personas of ‘Hotch’ and ‘Reid’ for the sake of professionalism getting in the way. Though, with the way the past couple of weeks had played out, Aaron would have taken even that; as it was, aside from hurried, secretive phone calls, Aaron hadn’t been able to catch more than a glimpse of Spencer for the past 2 weeks. 

Since the team had had a lull in cases, Spencer had once again been reluctantly sent out on a series of back to back recruitment lectures at various colleges across the country as well as some profiling seminars with Morgan. Hotch had been buried under a mountain of paperwork for the first week or so, and had taken a week off to spend with Jack. Even though, with their relationship being so new and still a secret, they had found it difficult to find time to spend together just the two of them before, this had been the longest Aaron had gone without seeing Spencer. If he was honest with himself, it had surprised him just how much he had missed Spencer, how much he had missed the younger man’s ramblings and the quiet time they spent together, how he craved his touch and the slow, sweet kisses they shared when it was just the two of them. 

And now, late Sunday evening, with work the next day looming over them, having just dropped Jack off with Haley, he was finally free to spend at least one evening with his lover. A small, slight smile graced his face as he stepped out of the car and grabbed his go-bag from the back seat, determined to make the most of this night with Spencer. Trying not to think about work the next morning and the odds of them being called in for a case, he made his way up to Spencer’s apartment. 

“Aaron.” Spencer breathed as he opened the door seconds after Aaron had knocked. His own smiled brightened as he saw Spencer’s wide grin as he opened the door and stepped aside to let him in. 

“Hey, Spence.” He said, setting his bag down by the door. As soon as his bag dropped it was as if something snapped between the two of them, an unknown force pulling them together like magnets and within seconds Aaron had pulled Spencer to him, one arm wrapped around his waist, the other buried in his soft hair, breathing in the smell of Spencer’s cologne and shampoo. 

“I missed you.” Spencer whispered almost hesitantly, slipping his hands under Aaron’s shirt, lightly brushing his fingers over the small of his back, dipping his fingers under the waistband of his jeans ever so slightly. It would be easy for Aaron to profile why Spencer seemed so shy and reluctant to admit that he had missed him, but he didn’t and they would talk about those things later. Right then, though, God help him, he’d missed Spencer just as much and he was going to make absolutely certain that Spencer knew that. 

“I missed you, I missed you too.” Aaron murmured, holding him closer and lightly kissing his way along Spencer’s jaw to the corner of his mouth, pressing a teasing kiss there and fighting down the urge to smirk as Spencer whimpered and tried to follow him as he leant back a little. “I really missed you, Spence.” 

“For God’s sake, Aaron, kiss me. Show me.” Spencer almost whined, sliding his hands the rest of the way down Aaron’s jeans to grope his ass. Aaron almost chuckled then, smirking as he gave Spencer’s hair a gentle tug, pulling him into the proper kiss that Spencer was begging for. As soon as their lips met, all pretense of control was abandoned and they were left, clutching at each other as they kissed, pulling at each other’s clothes, breathing heavily into the kiss. 

“Fuck…” Aaron murmured when they pulled back to breathe, kissing his way down Spencer’s neck instead. The temptation to leave a mark was almost overwhelming as he nipped and sucked lightly, the younger man’s breathy sighs spurring him on but Aaron’s rationality wasn’t completely lost and he knew he couldn’t leave a visible mark no matter how much he wanted to. Instead, he slipped his hands back out from under Spencer’s shirt and started on the buttons, forcing himself to go slow as he popped each one open, lifting his head to meet Spencer’s heated gaze as he let his lover walk him, blindly, backwards and further into the apartment towards the couch. 

“Want you.” Spencer shrugged out of his shirt once it was unbuttoned, gently pushing Aaron down onto the couch. His hands went to his belt, only to have Aaron push them out of the way and pull him closer with his belt loops. 

“C’mere…” Aaron murmured needlessly as he pulled Spencer closer, kissing his way down Spencer’s happy trail, slowly, teasingly rubbing his thumb over Spencer’s erection through his pants. He smirked against his tummy as Spencer’s hands gripped onto his shoulders; Aaron could feel Spencer tense up as his lover tried not to buck up against his touch. 

“Aaron...it’s been too long, stop teasing me.” 

He had to agree there, it had been far too long and even though Aaron wanted nothing more than to play and tease until Spencer was a writhing, begging mess beneath him, that was for later. Right then, they both  _ wanted  _ far too much to drag it out and tease. He palmed Spencer’s cock one last time through his pants, pressing a gentle kiss to the soft skin above the waistband of his pants before he pulled back and pulled his belt off and got his pants open. Biting his lip, he looked up at his lover, catching the half-lidded, darkened look on his face as Spencer watched him. 

“Fuck, Spence…” He breathed, tugging Spencer’s pants and boxers down his thighs, letting go to pull his own shirt off as Spencer kicked them off, feel far too clothed as he pulled Spencer down onto his lap. 

“Mmm, want you to...fuck me.” Spencer whispered, leaning down to kiss him again. He pressed closer to Aaron as they kissed, sliding his hands down the older man’s chest, rubbing his thumbs over his nipples once, their kiss just as heated and as urgent as before. He felt Aaron’s hand slide down to his ass and he made a soft noise into the kiss as Aaron gave his ass a gentle squeeze, nipping at his bottom lip. “You’re a bit overdressed…” 

“So undress me.” Aaron murmured, except Spencer’s hands were already making their way down his chest, over his abs and down to his belt, pulling it open and sliding a hand inside his pants to palm his cock through his boxers. “Fuck…” He moaned softly, rolling his hips up to grind against Spencer’s hand and leaning up to kiss him, slow and dirty as he squeezed his ass once more before taking hold of Spencer’s thighs and spreading them further, slipping his fingers down to  press his fingers against his hole. 

“Oh fuck, Aaron, I want you inside me. Now.” Spencer bit his lip as he did his best to push Aaron’s jeans and boxers down without moving away too much, but in the end he was forced to lift himself up so Aaron could kick them off. He fumbled to reach for the bottle of lube he’d taken to keeping stuffed down the sides of the couch cushions, letting out a triumphant noise when he found it, fully prepared to just slick up his lover’s cock and slide down; he whined when Aaron took it from him, the older man knew him too well, it seemed. 

“Spencer, it’s been a while, you’ll hurt yourself.” Aaron admonished, shaking his head fondly as he covered two of his fingers, leaning up to kiss away his lover’s protests. 

“I want you to fuck me, Aaron.” Spencer breathed, his petulant tone ruined by the needy moan he let out as Aaron slid a finger inside him. 

“I will, I will. Trust me.” He kissed him again as he added a second finger, fucking him with them gently until Spencer started whining into the kiss and pressing back against his fingers, digging his nails in as he gripped onto his shoulders tighter. Aaron pulled back from the kiss then, kissing down his lover’s neck as he worked in a third. He would have wanted to take it slower, to properly work him open on his fingers but Spencer wasn’t complaining; in fact, the quiet little moans he couldn’t hold back sounded divine and only spurred Aaron on as he pumped his fingers inside him faster, groaning softly and biting down on a spot close to Spencer’s collarbone, leaving his mark there where it wouldn’t be seen. 

“Oh God, Aaron, please…” Spencer breathed, cut off by a loud moan as Aaron’s fingers brushed against his prostate, grinding down harder against his fingers, “Please…” 

“Fuck…” His own neglected cock was aching as he slipped his fingers out, reaching for the lube once more; he hadn’t given Spencer nearly as much prep as he would have liked but with the way Spencer looked, already blissed out and fucking himself on his fingers, in his lap, begging for more, it was too much for Aaron to resist and he wasted no time, slicking up his cock, looking up at Spencer and moaning softly as he stroked himself. “Gonna ride me?” 

He was surprised when Spencer shook his head, “Want you to fuck me.” Spencer insisted, manhandling his lover as he moved to lay back on the couch, pulling Aaron on top of him, legs spread wide with one leg hanging off the side of the couch, foot resting on the floor, the other bent at the knee. 

“Fuck…” He let himself be manhandled how Spencer wanted them, covering Spencer’s body with his own as he pulled one of the cushions down, sliding it beneath Spencer’s hips. He didn’t hesitate, hooking one arm under Spencer’s knee, taking hold of his cock and lining himself up, guiding himself into his lover, pressing into him slowly. 

It took all his willpower not to simply thrust in hard like he wanted and Aaron forced himself to go slow, to keep his eyes open to watch Spencer’s reactions for any discomfort instead of closing his eyes and savouring the feeling of Spencer’s tight heat around his cock. He needn’t have, Spencer wasn’t shy about the noises he made and let out a low, sweet moan as he tried to push back onto Aaron’s cock. He let his eyes close then for a moment, kissing Spencer once, gently, one hand braced against the arm of the couch behind Spencer’s head as he started to rock into him. It took a bit of maneuvering to get comfortable, to find the right angle but it wasn’t long before he was fucking Spencer, hard and fast. 

He opened his eyes, wanting to watch Spencer as he fucked him and God, he’d missed the sight that greeted him. Spencer was gripping his arms tight, digging his nails in, head tipped back and turned to press his cheek against the cool leather of the couch, eyes closed with his hair fanned out beneath him. Each thrust, hitting his prostate dead-on, seemed to push a breathy ‘ah-ah’ out of him as he tries his best to push back against him. 

“Fuck, Spencer...you’re beautiful.” Aaron moaned, biting his lip as he thrust into him, short, quick, hard thrusts. “Touch yourself.” 

“Oh God, I’m close… Aaron, please.” Spencer breathed, opening his eyes and turning his head to look up at his lover as he hurried to comply, moaning needy and loud as he stroked himself. 

“Go on, Spence...cum for me.” Aaron breathed, knowing he wasn’t going to last much longer himself. There would be time later to drag it out and make it last, possibly even later on that night and right then he just wanted to watch Spencer cum. Moaning softly, he gripped onto the arm of the couch tighter, bracing himself as he thrust harder into the man beneath him, almost smirking as Spencer cried out. 

“Fuck…” 

Neither of them were going to last and it wasn’t long until Aaron felt Spencer tighten around him, seconds before the younger man came with a loud, drawn out moan. He forced himself to hold back his own climax, watching Spencer for as long as he could, fucking him through it until he couldn’t hold back any more and let himself go, moaning as he came deep inside his lover. 

“Fuck, Spence.” He breathed, collapsing on top of him, panting softly for a moment as he came down from it. It took a minute or so but eventually, as he came back to himself, he realised just how sweaty they had gotten and how uncomfortable their positions would get if he didn’t move. He was sure Spencer’s back was bound to be stuck to the leather of the couch already. Sighing softly, he reluctantly moved to pull his softening cock from his blissed out lover, eyebrows raising when Spencer quickly clutched at his arms to stop him. 

“Please, don’t.” Spencer whispered, blushing bright red as he opened his eyes to look up at Aaron, clearly embarrassed by whatever he was about to ask for. He sighed and looked away again, “I really missed you. I just- I need-” 

“Oh, Spence….” Aaron murmured, cupping his cheek gently as he turned Spencer to look at him once more, shaking his head fondly. “I love you.” It was the first time either of them had said those words, before now neither of them had been really sure exactly what was going on between them; it seemed they were now. 

Aaron smiled softly, watching as Spencer went from shy and embarrassed to astonished, taking in exactly what Aaron had just said to him. 

“You- you do?” 

“Yeah, yeah I do.” He murmured, leaning down and kissing him softly, he didn’t need to hear Spencer say it back just then, but Aaron knew what he was feeling now and he wanted Spencer to know that. 

“I-” 

“Spencer, you don’t have to-” 

“No, no I do. I love you too, Aaron.” Spencer breathed, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close, sliding a hand up to run his fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him down for another deep, slow kiss. “I really do.” 


End file.
